Mobile platforms for transporting loads and/or materials can include autonomous vehicles and/or robots, used for warehouse applications. Hence such mobile platforms can be configured to carry heavy loads and hence, in turn, are themselves heavy and/or challenging to manoeuver. For example, care must be taken when such platforms are transporting heavy loads so as to not tip the loads. Furthermore, when such platforms are in a manual mode and/or powered down, they can be difficult to manoeuver manually as the drive systems for such platforms inherently have a great deal of internal resistance.